


Not a Date

by Stacysmash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone's a teacher or works in a school, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsukishima's in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: The door to the classroom slid open with a hard clack, startling Tsukishima out of his thoughts. He glanced at it and groaned, seeing the worst distraction possible filling in the doorway despite his short stature.“Hey, Tsukki! I’m glad I caught you!”As if Coach Hinata wasn’t bright enough wearing the standard yellow tracksuit issued by the school, his blinding smile compounded with the soft rays of the sun pouring in the window made it hard to even look at him. Tsukishima slipped his fingers underneath his glasses and rubbed at his stinging eyelids.Tsukihina Weekend 2020 Day 3: Teacher
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 8
Kudos: 154
Collections: Tsukihina Weekend 2020





	Not a Date

Tsukishima ran the eraser across the board, taking his first deep breath that day. He was the only one left in the classroom, all his students already gone for the day or attending their various club activities. The late afternoon sun was pouring through the windows, heating the room with a golden glow that seemed to transform the mundane space into something ethereal. There were many things he loved about being a teacher, but he had to admit that this was his favorite time of day.

A smile played on his lips as he finished erasing his last lesson. He stepped back and appraised the board now devoid of any markings. It was a complete blank slate, offering him a brand-new start in the morning. If there was any piece of wisdom that he liked to impart on his students, it was not being hung up on the past and foolish mistakes. Forgetting them isn’t conducive to growth, but neither was holding onto them. He was walking proof of that.

With a sigh, he turned his back on the board and surveyed his desk instead. He _should_ settle down at it and grade some papers since the room was finally rid of any distractions. The thought of taking his work to a nearby coffee shop, however, sounded a bit more appealing. Especially since it was Friday, the only day the shop had strawberry shortcake among their other baked goods. 

The door to the classroom slid open with a hard _clack_ , startling Tsukishima out of his thoughts. He glanced at it and groaned, seeing the worst distraction possible filling in the doorway despite his short stature.

“Hey, Tsukki! I’m glad I caught you!”

As if Coach Hinata wasn’t bright enough wearing the standard yellow tracksuit issued by the school, his blinding smile compounded with the soft rays of the sun pouring in the window made it hard to even look at him. Tsukishima slipped his fingers underneath his glasses and rubbed at his stinging eyelids.

“It’s Tsukishima. Or Tsukishima-sensei, Tsukishima-kun, whatever option that would be far more appropriate than the fake nickname that you keep using.”

“But the vice principal calls you Tsukki.”

“Yamaguchi is my childhood friend and has special privileges.” Tsukishima lifted his gaze back to Hinata and narrowed his eyes sharply at him. “ _You_ have done nothing to deserve it.”

Most people would have been sheepish to receive such a rebuke, or perhaps they’d give him an eye roll for his refusal to be friendly. Not Hinata. The idiot just beamed back at him and marched further into the classroom, letting the door slam shut with another hard _clack_. 

Tsukishima drew in a deep breath, thinking up something to say that would be harsh enough to get Hinata to go away. But Hinata kept coming closer and as he did, Tsukishima became distracted by the sheen of sweat coating his tan skin, noting a particular drop that slipped down his neck and disappeared down the front of his T-shirt. Said shirt was clinging to Hinata’s body like a second skin and the closer he drew to Tsukishima, the more he could make out the outline of Hinata’s muscles underneath. 

Priding himself on being an intellectual, it was a deep source of shame that Tsukishima had a _thing_ for muscles. It wasn’t like he cared for jocks that seemed to rely on their muscles to intimidate others or expect people to fawn over them, but unfortunately, Hinata wasn’t like that at all. His muscles were earned entirely from his passion for sports and the sheer joy of competition. It was something Tsukishima could understand, being a competitive person himself, and the sometimes ravenous gleam in Hinata’s eye always had a way of sending shivers down his spine.

“I was thinking…” Hinata started again, picking at the corner of Tsukishima’s desk as he avoided his eyes, “maybe we could go grab a bite to eat?”

Tsukishima frowned, mainly at the way his pulse sped up at the innocent invitation. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but shouldn’t you be in the gym right now, supervising your team in practice?”

Hinata straightened up and shook his head. “Nope! I sent them home to rest since we have a meet tomorrow. I’m free for the rest of the night!”

“What makes you think that I’d want to spend that much time with you?”

The question caused Hinata to falter and a blush spread up his cheeks. Tsukishima smirked down at him, aching to tease him even more. But referencing anything along those lines drew too close to his own desire that had begun tickling in his lower stomach. He’d be flat out lying if he denied accidentally daydreaming about spending a night with Hinata.

In the blink of an eye, however, Hinata had shaken off his apprehension and took a step closer to Tsukishima. His eyes held the same gleam as they usually did whenever he was competing, and it was alarming to have all that determination focused on him. A grin spread across Hinata’s lips as he moved even closer, the heat from his body wafting over Tsukishima and making him regret the knitted sweater vest he put on that morning. 

“I think we both know that you don’t mind hanging out with me _that_ much, Tsukki. But if you’re not hungry, maybe we can do something else?”

Tsukishima clenched his jaw, determined not to show Hinata how much his boldness was working on him. “If I don’t even have food as an incentive, what could possibly convince me to hang out with you this evening?”

Hinata’s widening smile told him that he had all sorts of ideas and Tsukishima’s stomach was squirming, wanting to know every single one of them. His breath hitched when he felt a light touch on his fingers and glancing down, he saw Hinata’s hand stroking across his own.

“I don’t know,” Hinata answered in a mock innocent tone. “We could always go see a movie. That wouldn’t be so bad, right? You can even pretend that I’m not there.”

_Like hell I could_.

Tsukishima’s breath shuddered as he exhaled, hoping his face wasn’t as red as it felt. He hated losing control of the situation, especially since it meant giving Hinata more power over him. Lifting his chin, he steeled his determination to nip the entire situation in the bud.

“Fine, but I get to pick the movie.”

Hinata’s teasing smile grew into one of elation as he gave Tsukishima’s hand a squeeze. “Really? That’s great! I’m ready whenever you are.”

Without giving Tsukishima a chance to change his mind, Hinata started gathering up his books and papers and stuffing them haphazardly into Tsukishima’s bag. Clicking his tongue, Tsukishima shoved him away to fix them before Hinata’s eagerness set him back a week from the disorganization. He glanced at Hinata out of the corner of his eye as he bounced on his toes nearby and vaguely wondered if he was going to do that through the whole movie.

“Oh, one more thing,” he said, and Hinata stilled his movements.

“What is it?”

“I’m not going anywhere with you dressed like that. You’ll have to change first.”

Hinata cocked his head at him like a bewildered puppy. “But I don’t have anything else with me.” Before Tsukishima could call the whole evening off, Hinata gasped and snapped his fingers. “My apartment is right by a movie theater! We can stop by there first.”

Tsukishima hummed as he twisted his lips to the side. Going to a movie was light enough that he could pass it off as two colleagues hanging out and pretend that it was absolutely _not_ a date. But there was something about entering Hinata’s domain that wouldn’t allow him to label the evening as anything but.

“How about I just meet you at the theater after you change?”

“What would be the point in that?! Come on, Tsukki! You can just chill on my couch while I change my clothes, it’ll just take a few minutes tops.”

_Just a few minutes…_ Those words rang through his skull like a warning bell. It was along the same lines as saying _what could go wrong_ or _it could be worse_. 

Somehow, Hinata took his silence to be an agreement and he was gleefully shoving Tsukishima’s bag onto his shoulder. As soon as it was secure, Tsukishima was yanked toward the door and hardly had time to flip off the lights before he was pulled into the hallway. It felt as if agreeing to a simple movie had opened up a Pandora’s Box and now, he had no choice but to be whisked along at Hinata’s breakneck pace. 

If Hinata had meant to dupe him into the whole thing, he did a good job of hiding his guilt as he chatted away about the students and the meet the next day. He was thankful most of the students still lingering in the hallways weren’t paying any attention to them but when he spotted Yamaguchi and Yachi, one of the school’s art teachers, lingering by the stairwell, Tsukishima was overcome with dread. Instinctually, he shielded his face with his hand as he kept his eyes on the ground in front of him. 

“Hey, guys!” Hinata shouted next to him, and Tsukishima wondered if he could get away with tripping the idiot down the stairs. 

“Hi!” Yamaguchi returned the greeting with a leer in his voice, giving Tsukishima a twitch in his eye. “Look at you two just walking along together. You got something planned?”

“Yup, we’re going to see a movie!”

“Oh, that sounds like fun!” Yachi gushed and to her credit, she didn’t sound like she was aching to tease Tsukishima to death over it unlike a certain _friend_ of his.

Avoiding Yamaguchi’s gaze, Tsukishima removed his hand from his face and hurried down the first few steps, pulling Hinata down with him. “Yeah, and we should hurry. See you both on Monday.”

“Have a good time!”

“Good luck, Tsukki!”

Tsukishima shot Yamaguchi a dirty look over his shoulder before rounding the corner, but Yamaguchi’s laughter echoed down after him. 

“Why do we need to hurry?” Hinata asked although he didn’t seem bothered by the quicker pace.

“Because you said it would take you a few minutes to change but I think we both know how easily distracted you get.”

Hinata snickered. “How distracted I get will be entirely up to you, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima frowned and glanced down at him, but Hinata kept his gaze straight forward with an insufferable grin on his face. Shaking his head, Tsukishima shrugged the comment off and focused on how to salvage the situation. He just needed to get through a simple movie with Hinata and leave it at that, being sure to mention to Yamaguchi how it was anything but a date.

—

Two hours later, Tsukishima leaned back into the cushion of a sofa as he glanced over a student’s paper, idly marking it up with a red pen. As opposed to earlier at the school, all his tension had melted away, leaving his body heavy and relaxed as if he’d just gotten out of a bath. The apartment around him was blessedly quiet and surprisingly clean, save for a few articles of clothing strewn about the living room. 

Even the sofa was so comfortable that it felt like magic, cradling his back as his feet stretched out in front of him, propped up on the coffee table. The air was a perfect temperature as well, just warm enough that he was in no rush to put on more clothes than the sheet wrapped around his waist. If he hadn’t been so hungry, he would have been dozing off instead of grading papers.

He just finished looking over the one in his hand when the front door clicked open and a flurry of movement could be heard on the other side. Snorting, Tsukishima capped his pen and slipped the paper safely into his bag. A moment later, the front door slammed open and Hinata fell through it, his arms full of bags.

“Food’s here!” he announced with way more pride than the task merited. Still, Tsukishima greeted him with a genuine smile. It must have been the hunger pains.

“About time. How long does it take to pick up food? And why did you get so much?”

Hinata giggled and crossed the room, setting the bags down on the coffee table. “Sorry, I had to make another stop before coming back.”

Tsukishima was about to ask what he _had_ to get at that time of night when he was waiting back at the apartment, naked and hungry. But the words were lost on his tongue as Hinata began peeling off his own clothes and tossing them at random places in the room. He had done the exact same thing a couple of hours earlier when they’d stopped by his apartment on their way to the theater. It was also the main reason they never made it.

“You need to be naked to eat?” he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“It’s the best! Plus, you’re naked too.”

“I am not,” Tsukishima huffed indignantly. “I’m wearing a sheet skirt.”

Hinata barked out a laugh as his shirt popped off over his head, leaving his mop of bright hair even messier than usual. Tsukishima’s eyes lingered on it, remembering how just a short time ago he had his fingers buried in it. His palms tingled as he could almost feel how soft his locks were and suddenly, he couldn’t wait to finish dinner so they could get back to business.

As Hinata removed every article of clothing from his body except for his boxers, Tsukishima busied himself with the bags, setting out the individual boxes of take-out. His mouth watered as the aroma invaded his senses, but the one bag that didn’t come from the restaurant teased him out of the corner of his eye. Not one for surprises, Tsukishima opened the bag and peeked inside. 

“Are those strawberries? And what’s that underneath?” He asked, unable to read the label on the can.

“Whipped cream! I know you like strawberries, so I thought we could eat dessert in bed if you know what I mean.”

Hinata flopped on the sofa next to him and immediately snatched up one of the food containers, ignoring the way Tsukishima had frozen up and his face had caught on fire. Tsukishima couldn’t resist glancing Hinata’s way and drinking in every curve of muscle on display, even as the idiot began devouring his food in the least sexy way possible. Although their earlier frantic lovemaking had taken the edge off their sexual tension, Tsukishima could already feel his body reacting, ready for another round. 

Finally noticing that Tsukishima hadn’t moved, Hinata blinked up at him as he pulled the container away from his face, his cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk. He swallowed down the food stored in there and cocked his head.

“Aren’t you hungry?”

Tsukishima smirked as he reached out and ran his thumb along Hinata’s bottom lip, snatching a little sauce left behind. “Yes, very,” he answered and sucked the sauce from his thumb. 

A pretty flush rose in Hinata’s cheeks, but it didn’t seem to be from embarrassment as he gave Tsukishima a wolfish grin. “We’ll do that in a bit. First, you need to eat.”

“It’s not like you to be so patient.”

“You need sustenance, otherwise you’ll pass out while we’re in the middle of things!”

Tsukishima clicked his tongue. “I’ll be fine. I can run on less fuel than someone like you.”

“Stop whining and open your mouth.”

“Funny, I remember you saying that to me earlier.”

Hinata snickered and plucked a piece of chicken from his container. As he shoved it toward his mouth, Tsukishima opened his mouth on impulse before Hinata could decorate his face with sauce. The idea of getting food all over himself was abhorrent. 

The chicken _was_ delicious, however, and he savored it in his mouth as Hinata beamed at him. Most likely encouraged by Tsukishima’s odd obedience, he quickly opened another container and plucked out some noodles, holding them as high as he could for Tsukishima to eat. He seemed undeterred by the withering look Tsukishima gave him, so he reluctantly ducked underneath the dangling noodles and attempted to eat them as cleanly as possible. 

It was slightly humiliating but hearing Hinata’s giggle in his ear made it worth it. He proceeded to let Hinata feed him over and over, despite the fact that it drew dinner out longer than he originally intended. There was something playfully sweet about it, and as he plucked another piece of chicken from Hinata’s chopsticks, Tsukishima began to formulate his own plans to humiliate Hinata once they returned to the bedroom. A plan involving strawberries and whipped cream…

**Author's Note:**

> I can't tell you how many fics I started for different prompts b/c there were so many good ones, but in the end only two got finished. But I'm really happy the teacher one was one of the winners because, as short as this fic was (for me) I really loved the setting and the flirting, it was so much fun. Thank you everyone for supporting Tsukihina Weekend! Make sure you check out the [twitter](https://twitter.com/TsukiHina1) and [tumblr](https://tsukihinafanweek.tumblr.com/) pages for more fic links and amazing art!


End file.
